Guilmon's Adventures (2016 revision series)
The Guilmon's Adventures '''''series (full name: '''''Guilmon's Adventures: A Digimon Tamers 15th Anniversary Series), known in Japan as Digimon: The New Adventures of Guilmon (デジモン：ギルモンの新しい冒険, lit. Dejimon: Girumon no Atarashī Bōken) is a revision of the short-lived original 2014 anime/non-anime series of the same name created by Garfiled1990 in association with Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. It's unknown when it will be available soon as transcripts and videos on YouTube, Google Drive, Zippcast and Dailymotion. This new series marked the 15th anniversary of Digimon Tamers (2001–2002), the third anime in the Digimon franchise. Summary (pilot and first season) The further story of Guilmon and his fellow Digimon take place after the events of Digimon Tamers, concluding with the series' second and last film Runaway Locomon. When Edge City scientist Pretorius and the newly reborn forces of evil Digital Monsters led by Apocalymon joins forces to bring back other villains and establish the New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers (New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad), Gennai and the Digimon Soveriengs destines nine (and later ten Digimon: Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Leomon, Monodramon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon to become the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, and returns Calumon's crystal matrix power to digivolve his Digi-friends. Together, the new Digi-Squad must go on mutilate tasks with Calumon as their team supervisor and, unfortunately, without their tamers to stop the Pretorius and his New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad organization of old and new villains from changing the universe forever. During their adventures through time and space, they are joined by their new allies including the Dragon Ball Gang (or the Dragon Team), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Disney Heroes, the Dinosaurs, and of course; Stanley Ippkiss, also known as the Mask. Japanese Version Digimon Teams Introduced: Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon (reborn, but not yet appeared until The Lion King) * Calumon Other Digi-Squads Fusion Fighters United Army * Shoutmon: The king of the Digital World and superior of all of his Digimon companions * Gumdramon: Shoutmon's partner and second in command. * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon (known in Japanese as ChibiKamemon) * Mervamon * Ignitemon Digi-Squad and Digi-Squad: 02 Mode * Agumon (leader of the Original Digi-Squad) * Veemon (leader of the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode) (known in Japanese as V-mon) * Gabumon * Wormmon * Patamon * Armadillomon * Gatomon (known in Japanese as Tailmon) * Hawkmon * Terriermon (Adventure 02) * Lopmon (Adventure 02) * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon Supporting Digimon * Mentors * Gennai Digimon Sovereigns: * Azulongmon * Zhuqiaomon * Ebonwumon * Baihumon Assistant Hero Teams/Members of the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition Dragon Team (also known as the Dragon Ball Gang) (second primary hero team) * Goku (with Saiyan tail) * Krillin: * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: New Members Coming Soon... * Chi-Chi * Launch * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu Mentors and Supporting Members * Master Roshi: * Turtle: * Grandpa Gohan: * Fortuneteller Baba * Ox King: * Korin Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Supporting Allies: * Splinter * April O'Neil * Kriby O'Neil Notice: Appears in the pilot episode, and later throughout the series. Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy Team Stitch (or Team Experiment) * Stitch * Yuna Kamihara * Taro * Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Agent Pleakley * Reuben (former minion of * Kijimunaa * Bojo * Sparky * Felix * Angel * Hull and Husk * Foxy Beige * Pilolo Mighty Ducks * Summoned Characters * Mentors and Supporting Allies * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck * Riku * Lilo * The Grand Councilwoman Notice: Reappearing in the series. Dinosaurs Great Valley Dinosaurs: * Littlefoot: * Ali: (appearing in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Cera: * Ducky: * Petrie: * Spike: * Chomper: * Ruby: Green Meadow Dinosaurs: * Dink * Amber * Scat * Shyler * Flapper Denver the Last Dinosaur Notice: Guest starring in The Land Before Time series. The Dinosaurs of New York City/NYC Dinosaurs * Rex: * Elsa: * Woog: * Dweeb: Mentors and Minor Allies * Other Heroes/Allies This is a list of other characters who help the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition from time to time, especially whenever they're in much more danger or other situations including greater battles with their enemies as well as their own. They aren't members of the Guilmon's team, but just like the other Digimon Squads whose leaders are Shoutmon and his successors Agumon and Veemon, they'll be there to help their friends Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask * Milo * Lt. Mitch Kellaway * Detective Doyle * Peggy Brandt * Charlie Schumacher The Mario Bros. Team/The Mushroom Team (soon joining the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and Other Hero Teams) * The Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) * Yoshi Supporting Mentors and Guides: * Princess Peach * Toad Kimba the White Lion (known in Japanese as Leo) Samurai Pizza Cats * ETO Rangers * Bakumaru * Hols * Gao * Cream * Drago * Nyorori * Pakaracchi * Souffle * Monk * Tart * Pochiro * Urii Power Rangers (from the past, present and future) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Space Rangers (Power Rangers in Space) * SPD Rangers (Space Patrol Delta Rangers) * Mystic Force Rangers * Jungle Fury Rangers * RPM Rangers * Samurai Rangers * VR Troopers * Ryan Steele * JB Reese * Kaitlin Star Masked Rider Beetleborgs * Andrew "Drew" McCormick * Roland Williams * Josephine "Jo" McCormick * Josh Baldwin Hillhurst Inhabitants * Unicorn Branch Organization, Tokyo * Commander Azuma (U1) * Johnny Sokko (U7) ** The Giant Robot * Jerry Mano (U3) * Mitsuko Heno * Marie Hanson Space Avengers * Goldar (Ambassador Magma in the Japanese version) * Silvar (Mol in the Japanese version) * Gam Spectreman The Ultra Brothers * Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy) * Ultraman * Ultraseven (nicknamed Ultraman Seven) * Ultraman Jack (also known as the New Ultraman) * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Astra (also known as Ultraman Astra) * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia Other Ultra Warriors (Ultramen and Ultrawomen) and Supporting Heroes * Yullian (also known as Ultrawoman Yullian) * Ultraman Ginga * Jean-nine * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman X Mentors and Superiors * Father of Ultra (Ultraman Ken in the English Version) * Mother of Ultra (Ultrawoman Marie in the English Version) * Ultraman King Tune Squad (also known as the Looney Tune Squad for long name) (also joining soon in the later/future episodes) * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck Nerdlucks/Monstars * Pound * Bang * Bupkus * Blanko * Nawt Pac-Team * Pac-Man The Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Kung Fu Dinos * T-REX * Ghostbusters * The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Dream Team * Kirby Super Robot Monkey Team * Chiro * Jinmay * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto Supporting Allies: * The Sun Riders ** Super Quasar ** Aurora Six ** Johnny Sunspot Mega Patrol * Mega Man The Land of Dreams Alienators The Penguins * Hubie * Marina * Rocko The Penguins of Madagascar * Villains/The New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers (New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad) Pretorius (founder and leader of New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad) * Walter * Pretorius' Henchmen The Evil Digimon (co-founder and second in command) * Apocalymon Commanders * Devimon * Myotismon * DemiDevimon * Dark Masters Minions * The Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Tokka and Rahzar * Baxter Stockman * Foot Soliders ** Alpha One The Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Crane School of Martial Arts * Master Shen the Crane Hermit * Mercenary Tao The Gargoyle Gang (or Big Fire Syndicate in the Japanese version) * Emperor Guillotine Commanders, Generals and Minions * Piranha: One of the Gargoyle soldiers and a lieutenant. * Spider: A commander in charge of the Gargoyle Gang including his lieutenant Piranha. * Dr. Botanus (Dr. Over in the Japanese): An scientist from the far planet, hired as general by Emperor Guillotine. He is killed by Guillotine for the last of his failures to conquer the Earth for the Emperor in the seventeenth episode of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot, Destroy the Dam. * Harlequin (Black Diamond in the Japanese Version): A eye-patched commander from Planet Gargoyle. * Fangar (Red Cobra in the Japanese Version) ** Dangor the Executioner (seriously known as Red Cobra due to his alternate look in the Japanese version): Fangar's twin sibling. * Goldenok (Mr. Gold in the Japanese version) Monsters from the Planet Gargoyle * Dracolon The Koopas * Bowser (or King Koopa) Koopalings (or Koopa Kids) Minions * Koopa Troopas ** Hammer Bros. Commanders * Wario and Waluigi (also known as the Wario Bros.) The Disney Villains * Maleficent * Oogie Boogie (appearing in The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Scar (appearing in The Lion King) ** Zira (appearing in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *** The Laughing Hyenas * Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (appearing in the Lilo and Stitch films and the anime TV series, Stitch!) ** Captain Gantu * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus ** Wraith ** Siege ** Chameleon * Emperor Zurg ** Warp Darkmatter ** Torque * Heffalumps and Woozles * Fat Cat ** Wart ** Mole ** Mepps ** Snout * Hades ** Pain and Panic * Judge Claude Frollo * Jafar ** Iago (later turning against Jafar in The Return of Jafar) Ninja Crow Clan * Rude Noise * Bad Max * Canon Battery * Mojo Rojo * Ronnie Geissmuller Alien Villains and Monsters of the Power Rangers (from the Past, Present and the Future) Mighty Morphin * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Scorpita Ziktor Industries/Virtual Dark Fortress * Karl Ziktor/Grimlord Rodak (Goa in the Japanese version) * The Lugo Men The Ultra Monsters and Aliens * Juda: * Alien Borg * Alien Mephilas * Yapool * Alien Hipporito Evil-Spirited Monsters * Tribes of Chima Ninjagos Serpentine Generals Netherworld Ghosts and Monsters * Lord Betrayus * Butt-ler * Dr. Buttocks Larson Petty The Raptors (appearing in The Land Before Time series and Dink the Little Dinosaur) * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor * Cyber-Raptors The Corporation of Rep City (appearing in The Land Before Time and Dink the Little Dinosaur series) * “Big Boss” Graves Great Valley Villains Partners of the Raptors, the Corportation. Red Claw * Screech and Thud Ozzy and Strut Dil and Ichy Rinkus and Sierra Skor and Skrap Morton Fizzback * Professor Funt: An evil scientist who sometimes works with Morton. * Nick ** Curt ** Scott ** Rod Hauntquarters Prime Evil Minions * Tony and Nunzio Scoleri (also known as the Scoleri Brothers) Criminals and Villains of Townsville (appearing in The Powerpuff Girls Movie) * Mojo Jojo * The Gangreen Gang ** Ace ** Big Billy ** Grubber ** Snake ** Lil' Arturo * Princess Morbucks * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick ** Boomer ** Butch Dream Land Nightmare Enterprises * Nightmare ** Nightmare Enterprises Salesman ** Customer Service Ming The Merciless * The Skeleton King * Mandarin (2) The Land of Nightmares Genus English Episodes Pilot Episode: TV Shows # The Mask: Animated Series (1995) (New Line Television, Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment and Film Roman) (July 2016) Official Episodes (Movies and TV Shows per franchise) Season 1 # Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) (Funimation and Toei Animation) # Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) (Funimation and Toei Animation) # Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) (Funimation and Toei Animation) # Mad Monster Party? (1966, 1967) (Halloween episode) (Embassy Pictures, Rankin/Bass and MOM Production) # The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(1993) (Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures and Skellington Productions) (Halloween/Christmas episode) # ''The Lion King (1994) (Disney) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) (Disney) # Mulan (1998) (Disney) # Mulan II (2004) (Disney) # Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Disney) # Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) (Disney) # Stitch: The Movie (2003) (Disney) # Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003–2006) (Disney) # Leroy & Stitch (2006) (Disney) # Space Jam (1996) (Warner Bros.) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(2000–2001) (Walt Disney Television Animation and PIXAR Animation Studios) # ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) (Warner Bros.) # The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) (Disney) # Legends of Chima ''(Lego and Cartoon Network) # ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''(Namco) # ''ALF: The Animated Series ''(DiC Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) Season 2 # ''The Land Before Time (1988) (Universal Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Lucasfilm and Don Bluth) # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''(1994) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before III: The Time of the Great Giving ''(1995) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ''(1996) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''(1997) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998)'' (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire ''(2000) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001)'' (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water ''(2002) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration ''(2003) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses ''(2005) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers ''(2006) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007)'' (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''Super Mario World ''(TV series) (1991) (Nintendo and DIC Entertainment) # ''The Land Before Time (TV series) (2007–2008) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave ''(2016) (Universal Cartoon Studios) # ''Dink the Little Dinosaur (1989–1990) (Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears) # Stitch! (2008–2011) ## Season 1 (2008–2009) ## Season 2 (as Stitch! The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure) (2009–2010) ## Season 3 (as Stitch! Best Friends Forever) (2010–2011) # The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1994–1996) (Universal Studios and Bomp Productions) # ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) (Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment) # The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) (Rankin/Bass Productions and Video Tokyo Productions) Season 3 # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (Disney) # Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) (Disney) # James and the Giant Peach (1996) (Walt Disney Pictures, Allied Filmmakers and Skellington Productions) # Gargoyles ''(1994–1997) (Walt Disney Television Animation) # ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''(2002) (Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network) # ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (Disney) # Defenders of the Earth ''(1986–1987) (Sunbow Entertainment, Marvel Productions and King Features Syndicate) # ''The Jungle Book (1967) (Disney) # Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) (Disney) # Willy McBean and his Magic Machine (1963, 1965) (Videocraft International, Dentsu and MOM Production) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Disney) # Hercules (1997) (Disney) # Ice Age (2002) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ''(2009) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # ''Ice Age: Continental Drift ''(2012) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # ''Ice Age: Collision Course ''(2016) (20th Centu(2006) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) # ''Kung Fu Panda (2008) (DreamWorks) # Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (DreamWorks) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (DreamWorks) # Godzilla's Revenge (1969, 1971) (Toho and UPA Productions of America) # Ultraman Story (1984) (Tsuburaya Productions, Funimation, Saban Entertainment and Warner Bros. Pictures) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Disney) # Pocahontas ''(1995) (Disney) # ''A Bugs' Life (1998) (Walt Disney Pictures and PIXAR Animation Studios) # The Little Mermaid ''(1989) (Disney) # ''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (1995–1999) (Walt Disney Television Animation) # Tarzan ''(1999) (Disney) # ''Tarzan II (2005) (Disney) # The Legend of Tarzan (2001) (Disney) # Tarzan and Jane (2002) (Disney) # Robin Hood ''(1973) (Disney) # ''Aladdin ''(1992) (Disney) # ''The Thief and the Cobbler (1993, 1995) (Richard Williams, Allied Filmmakers and Miramax Films) # The Return of Jafar (1994) (Disney) Season 4 # Disney's Aladdin ''(1994–1995) (Walt Disney Television Animation) # ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2000, 2001, 2002) (Disney) # Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World (1998) (Disney) # Mickey's Fun Songs (1994–1995) (Disney) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) (Disney) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1995, 1996) (Disney) # The Dreamstone (1990–1995) (Michael Jupp, Martin Gates Productions, FilmFair and ITV) # Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) (Sunrise) Movie Specials Season 1 # It's Magical!: A Digimon and Rankin/Bass Holiday Spectacular (Toei/Saban Entertainment/Bandai/Rankin/Bass) (Christmas Special) Season 2 * Season 3 * Guilmon Joins Disney Toon Circus at Tokyo Disneyland ''(Saban Entertainment/Bandai/Disney) Cast There is the cast list of characters from the ''Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers ''and Digimon Fusion (known in Japan as Digimon Xros Wars''). English Version * Steve Blum as Guilmon * Mona Marshall as Terriermon (Tamers), Terriermon (Adventure 02) * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon (Tamers) and Sparrowmon ** Cherami Leigh as Lopmon (Imploding Ice sequence) * Mari Devon as Renamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon and Veemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Lex Lang as Monadramon/Cyberdramon and Rapidmon (Adventure 02) * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon and Lopmon (Adventure 02) * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon and Gennai * Anna Garduno as Palmon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Laura Summer as Patamon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon * Ben Diskin as Shoutmon and Cute * Greg Cipes as Gumdromon * Stephanie Nadolny as Gumdromon * Kyle Hebert as Dorulumon and Ballistamon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Dracomon * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive footage from Digimon Adventure 02) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon Japanese Version * Masako Nozawa - Guilmon * Aoi Tada - Terriermon and Lopmon * Yuka Imai - Renamon * Hiroki Takahashi - Impmon * Ikkei Seta - Monodramon * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Guardromon * Ai Iwamura - MarinAngemon * Tomoko Kaneda - Culumon * Chika Sakamoto - Agumon and Shoutmon * Mayumi Yamaguchi - Gabumon * Katori Shigematsu - Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai - Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada - Palmon * Junko Takeuchi - Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto - Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu - Tailmon * Junko Noda - V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi - Wormmon * Koichi Tochika - Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa - Armadimon * Hiroaki Hirata - Gennai * Jyurohta Kosugi - Qinglongmon * Shuuichirou Moriyama - Zhuqiaomon * Joji Yanami - Xuanwumon * Shinichi Kotani - Baihumon (Season 1) ** Hiroya Ishimaru - Baihumon (Season 2) NOTE: For more cast members of other heroes, who will later join the third new Digi-Squad, as well as other villains from other TV programs and films, see the episodes. Credits Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers and Digimon Fusion * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Production notes Trivia and Facts * This Digimon crossover adventures series commemorated the 15th anniversary of Digimon Tamers and 30th anniversary of Dragon Ball in Japan from 2016 to 2017, both used as suggested by Garfiled1990 as a tribute to Japanese actress Masako Nozawa, known for her as both Goku and Guilmon. Animation Techniques * Traditional Animation ** Cel Animation ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation ** 2D Animation ** Synthetic Drawings/Animation (matte paintings) * Stop Motion Animation ** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) * Computer Animation ** 3D Animation ** 4D Animation * Live Action/Animation Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai * The Mask: Animated Series ''belong to New Line Television, Dark House Entertainment, Film Roman and Sunbow Entertainment. * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987/2003/2012 TV series) belong to Mirage Studios, Surge Licensing, 4Kids Entertainment and Nickelodeon. * Dragon Ball ''belongs to Toei Animation and Funimation. * ''Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot ''(known in Japan as ''Giant Robo)'' belongs to Toei Company, American International Television, Orion Television and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * The ''Super Mario Bros. Video Game and TV Franchise with the Wario Bros. belongs to Nintendo * Kingdom Hearts,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'','' The Lion King'','' Mulan'','' Lilo and Stitch/Stitch!,'' Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command,'' Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, ''Fantasmic! and Disney Heroes and Villains (from every short, film and TV program) belongs to Disney. * Kimba the White Lion (known in Japan as Jungle Emperor) belongs to Osamu Tezuka, Mushi Productions and Tezuka Productions. * Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros. * The Land Before Time belongs to Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. * Dink the Little Dinosaur belongs to Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears Productions * Denver, the Last Dinosaur, The Adventures of T-Rex ''and Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DIC Entertainment * ''Dinosaur King (known in Japan as Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King) belongs to Sega, Sunrise and 4Kids Entertainment * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story ''belongs to Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. * ''Ghostbusters belongs to Sony and Columbia Pictures. * The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Hanna Barbera and Warner Bros. * Samurai Pizza Cats ''(known in Japan as Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee'') belongs to Tatsunoko Productions'', Sotsu Agency and Saban Entertainment * Defenders of the Earth belongs to Sunbow Entertainment, Marvel Productions and King Features Syndicate. * The ''Ultra Series belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. * Power Rangers ''(known in Japan as the ''Super Sentai Series), VR Troopers ''(known in Japan as the ''Metal Hero Series), Masked Rider (known in Japan as Kamen Rider Black RX)'' and ''Big Bad Beetleborgs (also known in Japan as the Metal Hero Series) belong to Saban Entertainment, Disney and Toei Company. * The Space Giants (known in Japan as Ambassador Magma) belongs to Osamu Tezuka and P Productions. See also * Agumon's Adventures * Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Category:Garfiled1990 Category:One Fans Blog Category:Crossovers